


Autumn

by Darca



Series: Jeanmarco week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, Rain, it's full of fluff, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: Marco really loved autumn, the same couldn't be said about Jean.  Day 3 (pumpkin/spice) of the Jeanmarco Week 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped the second day for now because I have to think some more about the plot, and I really wanted to upload this one. I really like this fic, it was so nice writting it because of all the autumn descriptions and flirting bits. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: Sorry for all the mistakes, I am not a native speaker of English.

“Come one Marco, it’s fucking freezing here!”

“Jean, it’s not even so cold yet, and I told you to wear a coat,” Marco replied, looking at Jean with a soft smile, when the other boy rubbed his hands together, trying to keep them warm.

“It already feels like winter! I hate it,” Jean replied and pulled his red beanie lower. “And don’t you dare laugh at me,” he warned, giving Marco a side glance.

Marco only rolled his eyes and kept on smiling.

Jean made a little ‘huff’ sound and quickened the pace, hiding his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and looking particularly grumpy. His nose was red from the cold.

Marco chuckled at that and hid his hands in his pockets as well.

Around them the autumn was in its full glory. The leaves were everywhere, they colours varying from yellow, through orange to red and brown. The whole pavement was strewn with them, and so every time they made a step, there was a rustling sound that stood in contrast with the noise from the streets.

The smell was overwhelming as well. He could smell the leaves, pines, the earth and rain that threatened to fall at any moment. Everything seemed to be a little damp, yet it wasn’t the unpleasant kind of damp, rather the one that was associated with the morning dew in the forest.

Marco loved autumn and everything that came with it. Maybe a biting cold wasn’t the most pleasant thing but putting on a coat and gloves usually was enough to keep him warm. Besides, he loved wearing layers of clothes with different, sometimes strange patterns.

“We are almost there,” he said, when he saw a Starbucks on the other side of the street.

“Thank god. I thought we would never make it,” Jean replied, stomping on the leaves as if they were his enemies.

They came inside and Jean barged right through to the counter, looking with concentration at the menu.

“Ha! I knew it will be back by now,” Jean said to Marco, pointing to the line in the menu that said ‘Pumpkin Spice Latte’. “You have to try it, it’s haven on earth.”

“I don’t know, you said the same about burritos with strawberries and it was quite outrageous to say the least,” he replied in a playful voice.

“Shut it, Marco. You just don’t have as refined taste as I have,” Jean replied. Even the cashier behind the counter looked at Jean doubtfully, and Marco had to stifle his laughter because Jean had noticed that, and his cheeks immediately became a deep shade of red.

“Ok, I will trust you with this one,” he finally said. “But if it turns out horrible I am never again letting you choose my beverages, or food.”

Jean straightened a bit and, full of confidence, turned to the cashier to place an order.

Few minutes later they were sitting at the table by the window.

People outside were in a hurry, and they were visibly protecting themselves from the cold wind that somehow sipped through the layers of clothes and chilled them to the bones. On the other side, children were playing with the leaves, throwing them at each other and jumping into a piles of leaves they made.

He smiled at that, remembering as he and Jean used to gather all the leaves in the back of Jean’s house, where the garden was situated, and threw themselves in them. The pile was usually so huge they pretended it was an unconquered peak that they had to reach, or they saw it as a swimming pool and tried to swim in the leaves, getting them all over themselves. Jean’s mom, seeing how much fun they had, didn’t have it in her to scold them for coming back home with their clothes dirty and torn in some places.

“Earth to Marco,” he heard Jean’s voice. “You are spacing out again.”

“Sorry, it’s just that autumn always makes me feel nostalgic,” he replied, winding his fingers around the cup, small smile present on his lips.

“I know, it’s your favourite season. You put up with me being hyperactive in spring, so we are even,” Jean said. He still didn’t take off his hoodie although he looked less grumpy than before. “Now drink or it will get cold.”

Marco smiled, knowing perfectly well that Jean just wanted to see his reaction.

He took off the lid and was surprised but the amazing smell that came from the Latte. It smelled of cinnamon and cloves, and there was a faint sweet aroma of pumpkin. He took a sip and was immediately mesmerised by the reach flavour. The Latte was full of different spices, which went well together and heightened the aroma of coffee and pumpkin – it tasted delicious.

After the second sip he also noticed that it warmed him up nicely, it reminded him of the Christmas were he would bake cinnamon cookies and make oranges spiked with cloves.

“Oh, Jean, this is amazing,” he said over the next sip.

“See? I told you you will love it,” Jean smiled, proud of himself. “Christ, I have no idea where were you hiding till now that you have never heard about the Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

“I just don’t like going to chain stores,” he responded. “I don’t see why I should go to places because everyone is going there.”

“But that doesn’t excuse you from being oblivious to the existence of Pumpkin Latte,” Jean pointed out, insisting on having the last word in this conversation.

“I will quote it to you next time when you fail your exam in Physics,” Marco said, wiping off the self-satisfied smile off Jean’s face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jean said, squinting his eyes dangerously.

“You know I would,” he replied, smiling at Jean and then bursting into laughter seeing how absolutely offended he looked. “But you were right, it is delicious. I am glad you brought me here.”

Jean was reluctant but he finally gave in and relaxed.

“Of course it is. It’s one of the best things you can get during this season,” Jean answered, sitting more comfortably.

“Hmm… I would give it seven stars,” he said taking another sip. It was really nice and the smell of spices tingled his nose, it felt as if he was about to sneeze at any moment.

Jean smiled at that, he knew that Marco rarely gave seven stars to anything and if he did, those things had to be above his expectations.

“Ha! Told ya!”

Marco chuckled and returned the smile. After some time Jean finally took his hoodie off and Marco should have expected it, but was still surprised that Jean had only a thin shirt with long sleeves underneath. No wonder he was freezing.

“Do we really have to go out?” Jean asked, after an hour, looking with pained expression through the window.

“We could probably stay a little longer but eventually we will have to go out anyway,” he replied. Jean put on his hoodie with unhappy expression and cursed under his breath so nobody could hear. Marco could tell he did, it was his habit of sorts that Jean developed to avoid the punishment from his parents who weren’t really fond of swear words. “Come on. It seems like the wind weakened, so it should be warmer,” he added before they left, and Jean glared at him showing just how much he didn’t believe a word Marco said.

It was warmer outside but still not warm enough to wear only a hoodie.

The smell of autumn was mesmerizing, it was probably the most complex among other seasons. Spring smelled of life and flowers that blossomed everywhere. Summer smelled of sun and water. Winter had this particular smell that reminded you of cold weather but also of Christmas. But the autumn left the strongest impression. It reminded him of Halloween, oversized jumpers, pumpkins and bonfires. The air was full of different smells that intertwined and stirred the senses.

Jean wouldn’t agree on that with him as he was a summer person, and he just couldn’t stand the cold. The winters were even worse for him, and his mood fluctuated between grumpy and pissed off, and sometimes ecstatic because winter meant Christmas.

“Oh, Jean, look at that,” Marco said suddenly, when they were going by a park where children were playing with the leaves. “We used to do it as well.”

Jean followed Marco’s eyes and hummed thoughtfully.

“We were crazy that we were playing outside in such a cold,” Jean finally said. Marco laughed at that. “How come kids can play in such temperature and don’t feel cold at all?”

“I don’t know,” Marco replied amused. “Maybe because they are moving so much.”

This said he looked at Jean with a disarming smile.

“No,” Jean said immediately upon seeing it. “There is no way- no, Christ. Can you not look at me like that?”

“Pretty please?” Marco asked instead, looking hopefully at Jean.

“Oh for god- _Fine,_ I will go with you, just stop looking at me like that.”

Marco’s smiled became even brighter and he looked at Jean with sparkling eyes.

Before the smaller boy could react, Marco hugged him shortly, laughing in delight.  

“Thank you, Jean!”

Jean huffed, pretending to be irritated, but his cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Come on. The sooner we are finished here the sooner we can go back home.”

Marco nodded and followed Jean to the park, looking around at all the shades of orange on the leaves.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

“Look, there is a big pile over there,” Marco pointed under one of the trees that stood in seclusion.

He went that direction hearing dissatisfied noise from Jean who, judging by the rustle of the leaves, followed suit.

Marco crouched down and took his gloves off before dipping his hands into the pile of leaves. Then he abruptly threw his arms up scattering the leaves everywhere. It was such a childish thing to do but for that very reason it made him so happy. Falling leaves twirled down in something akin to dance. Even if it was such a simple, almost ordinary sight, it made Marco’s heart swell with joy.

“Really, you are such a sap,” Jean said, coming closer and pulling off one of the leaves tangled in Marco’s hair. “Besides, you are doing it wrong,” he added, and crouched beside Marco.

Jean gathered some leaves and then, with a sneaky smile, threw a handful at Marco.

“Wha-! Are you asking for a fight?” Marco, said with a big grin on his face.

Jean stick out his chin a little forward.

“I might be,” he replied, and threw some more leaves at Marco.

“Jean Kirschtein, you are going to regret it,” Marco said, furrowing his brows in attempt to look intimidating.

“Ha!” Jean exclaimed getting up and breaking into a run. “Dream on, Marco! You will never catch up to me!”

Marco took leaves in his hands and went after Jean, who was going in the direction where there were more trees where he could take cover.

“It’s not fair, you have longer legs!” Jean shouted when Marco quickly caught up to him and was just two steps behind.

“You brought this upon yourself!” Marco shouted back, and when he was close enough he threw leaves at Jean.

Jean cursed, and turned to Marco throwing some more leaves at him. Next thing they knew, they were throwing leaves at each other, laughing and shouting, and gaining themselves a few reprimanding glances.

But it wasn’t important. What mattered were the sparkles in Jean’s eyes, and his carefree smile that brightened his whole face.

After some time they both were red on the face and panting hard, yet they couldn’t bring themselves to end the chase.

“Are you ready to give up?” Marco asked, taking a deep breath.

“Never,” Jean replied in a serious tone, getting ready for the next round.

“Ok, seems I will have to use my ultimate attack,” Marco said. They both took leaves in their hands, and then Marco sprinted at Jean and toppled him to the ground.

“Got you,” he said breathlessly, looking at Jean who, undeniably, lost this fight.

“That’s against the rules!” Jean pouted, while Marco was still pinning him to the ground.

“You never said I couldn’t do it,” Marco replied with a big, bright smile on his face that made Jean’s heart beat faster.   

“Umm, people are staring,” Jean said, looking around them.

“Don’t mind them, let them look all they want.”

Jean looked back at Marco, letting his eyes wander lower to his lips, and back again.

Marco got closer and kissed Jean softly.

“See, nothing bad happened,” he added.

Jean huffed, and pulled Marco closer to himself by his coat, returning the kiss.

“Now let me stand up before I freeze my ass off,” Jean said when their lips parted, but his voice lacked the usual bite, instead sounding more soft and quiet.

Marco smiled and stood up, then he extended his hand and pulled Jean up as well.

“Hell, my lungs feel like they are burning,” Jean complained, not really meeting Marco’s eyes. He was bright red to the tips of his ears.

“Same, but it feels refreshing,” Marco replied. “We should probably take such breaks more often.”

Jean hummed while shaking the leaves off himself.

“Yeah, we should, when it gets warmer,” he finally said, looking at Marco, serious expression on his face.

Marco laughed and hugged Jean once again, keeping him close to himself.

“Is it better now?”

Jean put his arms around Marco, and hid his face in the crook of Marco’s neck.

“Yeah,” Marco heard a quiet reply.

They stood there hugging each other for some time, till Jean finally said they were total saps and it was time to go, or else they will be late.

“Wait a sec, I will just gather some chestnuts and acorns,” Marco said, looking around for the right trees.

“Really?” Jean asked sceptically. “Are you gonna do the little figures with them?”

“Nope, mom wanted to put them on a display.”

Jean groaned but helped Marco with his task.

Only after they have gathered the whole bag, they decided they should really get going if they wanted to be on time for dinner.

On their way, Marco noticed that Jean was rubbing his hands again to warm them up, and he was shaking from cold.

“Here, take it,” Marco said, giving one of his gloves to him.

“We are really gonna do the sharing gloves thing?” Jean asked bemused, taking the mentioned piece of clothing and putting it on.

“Yep. It’s an obligatory thing during autumn, don’t you think?” Marco replied with a big smile.

Jean rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god Marco, you are the most sappy person in the whole universe.”

 Marco only smiled sheepishly because that was probably the truth.

They intertwined their hands and put them in Jean’s pocket to keep them warm. Such small things were one of the reasons he loved autumn so much. It was sometimes too hot in summer to hold hands like that, and during winter it was too cold to walk without gloves even if they had hands in their pockets. They could only share gloves during spring but it didn’t change the fact that autumn included all the things he loved from the other seasons. It was almost as if the autumn was the ultimate season that combined everything a person could have dreamed of.

“Mom, we are home!” Marco shouted when they entered his home.

They took off their shoes and coats or, as in Jean’s case, hoodie and went in. They could smell something delicious and, without saying a word, they went in the direction of the kitchen.

“Good afternoon,” Jean said, seeing Marco’s mom.

“Oh, boys you are here. Sit down, the dinner has been waiting for you since twenty minutes,” she greeted them with a stern look.

They both backed up a little.

“Umm here, we brought you some chestnuts and acorns,” Marco quickly said, giving his bag to his mom. Her expression softened a bit but she still put a front till they finally exhaled and apologised for being late.

Only then she did smile and ordered them to sit at the table.

“I can’t believe it. You are rarely eating at home and when you do, you are almost always late,” Marco’s mom started grumbling, and Marco smiled apologetically at Jean who only rolled his eyes being used to such scenes. They were late quite often lately, and it mostly had to do with Marco being in awe of autumn.

When they were finished, they made hot chocolate and went to Marco’s room. Jean prepared the couch, taking out all the blankets and spreading them out. In the meantime Marco put on a movie they planned to watch and then went back to Jean, who was already sitting comfortably, waiting for him.

Jean wrapped a blanket around both of them, so now they sat cuddled side by side. Marco loved long autumn evenings when they sat like that and watched movies. They did so even before they started going out and Marco was always looking forward to it.  

“You are really cold,” Marco said, feeling Jean’s skin.

“Nah, you are just really hot,” Jean replied, and then winked at him.

Marco burst into laughter at the innuendo.  

“You are impossible,” Marco said, still laughing. “If I am the biggest sap in the world, then your bad jokes are definitely out of this universe as well.”

“What can I say, I have to excel at something,” Jean answered.

Marco smiled and intertwined their fingers, and then nuzzled his head in Jean’s neck.

“You really do get touchy in autumn,” he heard Jean’s words.

“It’s because it’s colder outside and the atmosphere is just right,” Marco answered, lifting his head up and smiling at Jean. “The same goes for you in the summer.”

Jean straightened a bit.

“Do I do it so much?” he asked, looking surprised.

“If you count sticking to me in this unimaginable heat every chance you get, then yes, you are quite touchy. Not like I am complaining though,” Marco replied.

Jean looked thoughtful for a minute and then said: “All right, that’s settled then. We have to make good use of the remaining two seasons as well. We can’t let them go to waste.” He had a smug smile on his face, which made Marco laugh again.

“And that’s your biggest concern right now?” Marco asked with disbelief.

“Well, I want to touch you all year long, is that bad?” Jean asked, scratching his nose, trying to hide his face behind his hand.

“Geez, if only you were so bold outside,” Marco said, teasing Jean a little.

Jean’s cheeks went a little red at that. 

“I can’t help it. I don’t feel comfortable when people are staring,” Jean said a little irritated at himself. “God, it’s like they are watching your every move, that so unsettling!”

Marco leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I know. You don’t have to feel guilty about this, I really don’t mind,” he replied, to which Jean huffed.

“Yeah, you repeated it to me like thousand times already. Anyway, I am glad that you are helping me get over it,” Jean said, looking shy but determined at the same time. “I want to feel comfortable while spending time with you outside.”

Marco cupped Jean’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips.

“I would like to remind you, that we are going out and so, I am partially responsible for this situation,” he said with a smile.

“How could I forget that I am going out with the most amazing person in the universe,” Jean replied with a bright smile.

“Hah, and who is sappy right now?” Marco said amused.

“Oh, shut up. I am trying to complement you right now,” Jean answered, going for another kiss.

Marco laughed into the kiss, and scooted closer when Jean winded arms around him, pulling him in.

“And what about the movie?” Marco asked, stroking Jean’s hair , making them into an even bigger mess then they already were.

“Forget about it. I’m still cold, and I deserve some warming up from you, Autumn boy.”

Marco got into such a fit of laughter at the nickname, that it took him a whole minute to calm down enough to breath normally. He then peppered Jean’s face with kisses, only after a while kissing Jean properly on the lips to his delight.

Jean reminded Marco of autumn. He pretended to be tough and seemed rather cold to most people but the truth was, he was really warm and caring, and he bade Marco’s life brighter.

Likewise autumn was associated with cold, rain and the end of summer, while in reality it meant cosy evenings under the blankets with a cup of hot tea, colourful sweaters and, possible, a person beside you to keep you company. It was everything you wanted and you didn’t know you wanted before.

And it was just… Jean was like an epitome of everything Marco liked and cherished.

He hugged Jean tightly, inhaling the scent of the cold wind that stuck to his skin when they were outside.

Jean put his hands under Marco’s shirt and smoothed his skin with the tips of his fingers. They were warmer than before and they tickled his skin in a pleasant way.

Marco didn’t fall behind and made sure to get his hands all over Jean to warm him up and just feel him more in his arms. They just started dating four months ago, but Jean was always the  centre of Marco’s life and so, Marco never wanted to let him out of his arms.  

Suddenly they heard a loud clatter somewhere from downstairs and a loud curse that followed.

They looked at each other and tried to stifle they laughter but without success.

“That was a mood killer,” Jean said, pushing Marco up and sitting beside him. At some point Marco ended up on top of him and he didn’t really mind but it would be uncomfortable to watch a movie in such a position. Not to mention his mom could come in at any moment.

“At least now you are warm again,” Marco said, intertwining their fingers again.

Jean huffed and adjusted the blanket around them.

“I don’t mind autumn if I can get such a treatment every time we get back,” Jean finally said, looking at Marco with a smirk on his face.

“And here I thought I will never be able to convince you to like autumn,” Marco said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, quit it. Autumn means Halloween and that’s something I live for. Besides, come on, it’s not like autumn equals all bad things.”

“Oh, really?” Marco asked, raising his brow.

“Autumn means hot beverages, pumpkin and cold weather, which in turn means a lot of cuddling, and I will be counting on you with that one,” Jean said, winking at Marco, who smiled in response.

“You don’t even have to ask,” he replied, resting his head on Jean’s shoulder.

The room was warm and it smelled of hot chocolate and Jean. He could hear a tapping on the windows, indicating it started raining again and so everything beside this monotone sound fell quiet, leaving Marco and Jean in their own, closed space, cut from the outside world. It was as if they were the only people in the universe and nothing else really mattered at this moment.

Yes, autumn was definitely Marco’s favourite season.   


End file.
